


Say You Like Me

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know anything about the new girl?"</p>
<p>"Kira? Not really, I know she just arrived here from New York, her father his the new history teacher. Scott actually talked to her a few time. They have two or three classes together. You should talk to Scott, instead. He might know more than me.</p>
<p>Do you have a crush, Malia?", asked Stiles, smirking at Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little ficlet to redeem myself for the super sad Stackson ficlet I wrote last night. Title is a song from "We The Kings". First time writing femslash and I had a lot of fun writing about these two dorks who, in my opinion, should be together in canon. This is 100% fluff and 0% angsty or sad. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)

"Stiles! Stiles, wait up!", shouted Malia, running after her friend who had stopped walking and was waiting for her by his Jeep, smiling.

"Hey Malia, what's up?"

"Do you know anything about the new girl?"

"Kira? Not really, I know she just arrived here from New York, her father his the new history teacher. Scott actually talked to her a few time. They have two or three classes together. You should talk to Scott, instead. He might know more than me."

Malia smiled.

"Ok thanks, will do."

"Wait, wait, wait, why do you want to know about her? Do you have a crush, Malia?", asked Stiles, smirking at Malia.

"What? What, no! Not at all."

Stiles laughed.

"You are a terrible liar, Malia, you know that right?"

Malia felt her cheeks reddening, she hated that she was a bad liar and that everyone could read her like an open book.

"Ok, so what? I might have seen her around and I think she's really cute and I would like to get to know her, that's it."

"Like I said, Scotty might have more info than me. Now, if you don't mind, I'm almost late to my date with Jackson and he might be in love with me,it doesn't make him less a dick if I'm late."

Malia laughed, "I don't understand why you love him, but go,go! I would hate to make you late. We'll talk later."

"You really don't want to know why I love him", answered Stiles,winking at his friend.

***

When Malia spotted Scott across the parking lot the next morning, he was walking with Kira. Malia sighed, she really needed to talk to him about her and she obviously couldn't ask him in front of Kira. But, going to talk to her friend could give her there perfect excuse to introduce herself to Kira.

Malia started running in their direction, almost getting hit by a car in the process.

"Sorry."

"Hey Scott, hey new girl!", said Malia, doing her best at faking confidence.

In her everyday life Malia was a pretty confident girl, never afraid of talking to new people or speaking her mind, but there was something about Kira that made her nervous.

"Hey Mal."

"Hi, I'm Kira. I arrived here last week, from New York, and please it's enough I'm the daughter of the new teacher, my dad, he's the new history teacher, I don't need the new girl label. Oh my god, you don't care about all of this anyway, I babble when I'm nervous. I'm just gonna go now. Okay, bye."

"I'm Malia, by the way," she screamed after Kira.

The other girl turned around and smiled at Malia before her feet caught into nothing and feel to the ground. In a second, Scott and Malia were by her side, helping her up and asking if she was okay.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I only bruised my ego. Now, in addition of being the new girl, and the daughter of the new teacher I will also be known as the girl who trips over thin air when a cute girl smiles at her."

"I'm the cute girl?", asked Malia, smiling.

At this moment, Scott's phone vibrated in his pocket, indicating he had an incoming calls and left the girls all by themselves to sorted out whatever was going on.

"Just ignore me, okay. I'm gonna go again, bye", said Kira really fast.

"No wait, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"We don't know each other. We actually just met."

"Well, I thought that's what first date were for. You know, getting to know each other", answered Malia, smiling.

"Yeah, okay, I'd love to."

They exchanged numbers and agreed to meet at the cinema downtown at 7pm.

If Malia did a little dance after Kira turned around to go to her class, nobody needed to know. Anyway the campus was almost empty. But less than five minutes later, she received a text message from Stiles saying "Saw you dance ;)"

Malia sighed but she didn't care because she had a date.

-FIN-


End file.
